


Circus Life

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Thrillkiller
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Circus Life

Richart has seen her around. It's difficult to miss her. Even among the circus showgirls, Barbara Jordan stands out as something special. But Rudy and Franz have both tried their luck and been knocked back and Richart knows better than to think a sixteen-year-old can succeed where they've failed.

But then accident lands him in her arms - literally, and isn't _that_ embarrassing - and he recognises the look in her eyes. He's seen it in the teenage girls who watch him perform and if he thought it looked good on them, it looks even better on _her_. She smiles with her whole face, eyes crinkling, and there's something hot in his bellly that makes it hard to breathe.

"Did you really run away to join the circus?" he asks stupidly.

"Yep." She's still got her arm round him and he still has his hand resting on her shoulder. Her smile turns into something wicked. "But until now, I didn't know why." He should move, he knows it would be polite to move, but he's still just staring dumbly at her.

"Hey, Ricki," Rudy yells. "Let the nice lady put you down."

Richart knows he's blushing and he knows it's clashing with his suit but Barbara doesn't let go. "Who says I want to put him down?" she says and kisses him.

Right there. Right where everybody can see.

And it's a proper kiss. His eyes slide closed and his hand slips down to her waist. Suddenly, he doesn't feel too small. He feels just the right size.

And Barbara's _still_ kissing him.

He can hear Franz making throwing-up noises and Rudy is laughing. "Barbara, I never had you down as a cradle-robber."

And, finally, Barbara stops kissing him and he's back in the real world and Franz is laughing along with Rudy.

Barbara drops another brief kiss on his mouth as she turns to face them. "Who wouldn't rob a cradle with such a delicious baby in it?" He doesn't even mind being called a baby as she takes his hand in hers. "Come on, Dick. Let's find a bit of privacy."

It doesn't quite seem real.

Even when she's beneath him, guiding him into her, giving him instructions that he _wants_ to follow because it feels so good when her breath hitches in the middle of a word because he's done it _just right_.

And when she moans like he's never heard before, he realises that he's fallen in love.

He thinks it might be silly because she hauled him into bed ten minutes after he fell on top of her so she evidently doesn't think of sex as something particularly special. And it's his first time, so of _course_ he's going to fall in love with her.

Only he thinks it could be his millionth time and he'd still fall in love with her because she's beautiful and warm and the noises she makes as he thrusts into her-

He'd tried to be gentle because he'd heard other girls complaining that men were too rough but she'd wrapped her legs round his waist and told him he couldn't hurt her if he tried. She'd been laughing but it wasn't _at_ him. And she was even more beautiful when she laughed.

And she's even more beautiful now, with her red hair damp with sweat and sticking to her face and neck; with her eyes wide and happy and he didn't mean to say it because it's just embarrassing but he can't help it.

"I love you," he says and the words are lost in his mind when he comes.

It takes a few moments to pull his mind back into one piece and, when he does, his head is resting on Barbara's shoulder and she's stroking his cheek. "I can't stay with the circus forever," she says.

And he knew it. She's a showgirl and the showgirls _don't_ stay. But he wishes she hadn't brought it up right now.

"But when I leave." He can feel her smiling as she rests her head on his. "You could always come with me."

And he's in love, so he says, "I will."


End file.
